Captain Stern
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Captain Stern |jname=クスノキ館長 |tmname=Director Kusunoki |slogan=no |image=Captain Stern.png |size=250px |caption=Captain Stern in the anime |gender=Male |age=yes |years=57 |hometown=Slateport City |region=Hoenn |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG036 |epname=The Spheal of Approval |enva=David Wills |java=Mitsuaki Hoshino }} Captain Stern (Japanese: クスノキ館長 Director Kusunoki) is an oceanographer who lives in Slateport City. In the games Due to his occupation, Captain Stern is responsible for a lot of the town's livelihood. He constructed the S.S. Tidal, a ship transporting people to and from Lilycove City and Slateport City. He also built the Oceanic Museum, and runs Stern's Shipyard. He ordered the Devon Goods/Parts from Rustboro City. Team Magma or Team Aqua will threaten him in the Oceanic Museum to try to recover the Devon Goods, which are plans for a new submarine engine for Stern's next project — Submarine Explorer 1. After gaining access to the HMs and , the player can go to the Abandoned Ship /Sea Mauville in hopes of finding a Scanner. For , in exchange for that item, Captain Stern will offer either a DeepSeaScale or DeepSeaTooth in return, both of which are required for to evolve into and , respectively. In , Captain Stern instead gives the player the Clear Bell or Tidal Bell , which is required to encounter or on Sea Mauville. Quotes ; Oceanic Museum : "Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me. Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon. Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now." : "Wh-what? Who are you people?" : "You're… Ah, okay, you're … Anyway, that was a tense situation! Thank you for saving us! Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you even brought the parts from Devon!" : "Whoops! There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our ocean-floor expedition really soon. / " ; Slateport City : "Yes, indeed. We intend to move ahead with our exploration." : "Whew... That was my first time to be filmed for TV. That was nerve-wracking. Oh! ! You're looking great! We made a huge discovery on our last seafloor exploration. We found an underwater cavern on Route 128. We think it's the habitat of a Pokémon that's said to have been long extinct." : "What was that all about? It sounded like someone using a megaphone... Where did it come from?" : "It's from the Harbor! The submarine! They're trying to take it! ! Please come with me!"' ; : ''"Those thugs... They're the same lot who tried to rob the Devon Goods at the Museum." : "Why... Why would Team Magma /Team Aqua steal my Submarine Explorer 1? They can't be after the slumbering Pokémon at the bottom of the sea... But even if I were to chase them, I don't stand a chance against them..." * After defeating Team Magma /Team Aqua at their hideout : "Oh, ... Okay... So Team Magma /Team Aqua left before you could stop them... Oh, no, don't blame yourself. You're not responsible for this. Trying to catch a submarine... It's impossible for most people. You would need a Pokémon that knows how to Dive... Perhaps if you went out to Mossdeep City... A lot of divers live out there, so someone might teach you..." * After obtaining the : "Oh, yes. Mr. Briney came to our Shipyard. It won't be long before we finish making the ferry!" * After obtaining the Scanner : "Oh? , that item you have... That's a Scanner! That would sure help us on our explorations. , would you trade your Scanner for something? Like, say, a DeepSeaTooth or a DeepSeaScale that I have?" :: DeepSeaTooth: "So you'll trade it for my DeepSeaTooth?" ::: Yes: "Thanks, ! This will help our research a lot!" ::: No : "Which one do you want?" :: DeepSeaScale: "So you'll trade it for my DeepSeaScale?" ::: Yes: "Thanks, ! This will help our research a lot!" ::: No : "Which one do you want?" :: Exit: "Are you certain? It's useless to you, ... Well, okay, then. If you want to trade your Scanner, let me know." * If talked to again : "Thanks, ! This will help our research a lot!" * After becoming the champion : "! We finally finished making the ferry S.S. Tidal! We couldn't have done it without your friend Mr. Briney. Please go for a short cruise on it!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me. I'm sorry, but I'm working with my partner Dock here to hammer out the plans for our new ship. Let's talk the next time we meet, all right?" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Oceanic Museum :"Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me. Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone at Devon. Thank you for bringing the case all this way. Now we can prepare for our expedition at last!" :"'''Wh-what was that?! Who are you people?!'"'' * After Team Magma/Aqua leaves :"Young / … Ah, , is it? That was quite a tense situation! Thank you for helping me out! Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you brought the parts from Devon!" :"This is it! I can't be standing around here! It's finally time for us to set out on our ocean-floor expedition! Thanks for this, and excuse me!" ;Slateport City :"Yes, indeed. And that is why we intend to move ahead with our expedition." :"Whew... That was my first time being filmed for TV. What a nerve-racking experience!" :"Oh! It's you again! You're looking well. Glad to see it. We made a huge discovery on our latest expedition to the seafloor. We found an on —and we think it may be the den of a super-ancient Pokémon long thought to have been extinct." :"Do you hear that voice? It's like someone is using a megaphone... But where is it coming from?" :"It came from the Harbor! Our submarine! They took it! Young man/lady! I'm sorry, but... Please come with me!" ;Slateport Harbor :"Those thugs... They're the same lot who tried to take the Devon Parts at the museum..." :"M-modding? Those criminals... What are they planning to do with my Submarine Explorer 1?" :"They can't be! They can't be after the super-ancient Pokémon that slumbers at the bottom of the sea..." :"... I'm sorry, but... My stolen submarine... It could bring an unimaginable disaster upon the world... Someone has to get to in and stop them! But I've got no chance alone! , please... May I ask for your help? I can at least get you as far as Lilycove, where their hideout is... Do you think you and your Pokémon could put a stop to them and save my sub from being used for evil? Please!" ::No: "O-oh... Tell me if you change your mind. There's no one else I can ask..." ::Yes: "Thank you! We'll launch at once!" ;Lilycove City :"We have arrived in Lilycove City. Those thieves who stole my submarine must be hiding out somewhere in this city... , please... Find my sub for me... I'll be heading back to the shipyard in Slateport to start dealing with the aftermath of all this..." ;Slateport Harbor :"There's no way a normal human would be able to catch that sub. Although it would be a different story if you could teach a Pokémon to swim underwater using Dive..." *After defeating the Elite Four :"'We've finally completed our new ferry, the S.S. Tidal! She's anchored here in the harbor. Do give her a look, eh?" *After obtaining the Scanner :"Ho! That device you have there is the Scanner from New Mauville! That could make our expeditions really take off! Would you do me a favor and let me take that Scanner off your hands? :'No:' ''"You drive a hard bargain. Let me know if you reconsider." :Yes: "Yes! Thanks. This will help our research a lot! Take this bell as a token of my appreciation for your generosity." :"That bell figures in old legends from the Johto region. It's pretty nice to have. When I was working on Sea Mauville, I had a lad working under me who was from those parts, and he gave me that. If I remember rightly, his family passed down some special dance style. But it was only for the girls, so as a lad he came here looking for work... He always kept that bell on his person, but sometimes when we were up top there at that bell would ring, and it would almost seem to glow. It sure was mysterious, all right. I've held onto it all these years, but I'd be happy if it could serve you some use now." Sprites In the anime Captain Stern's only anime appearance was in The Spheal of Approval. Captain Stern is the curator of the Oceanic Museum. He was introduced to and Max when Marius battled them and lost; Captain Stern stepped in and mentioned he had been looking for Marius. As the curator of the Oceanic Museum, which Ash and Max attempted to enter, he offered to give Ash and Max a tour. The museum had many sculptures of Pokémon and models of submarines. Captain Stern also showed off his latest find, a volcanic rock formed by underwater volcanoes, supposedly created by the legendary Pokémon, . While the kids went to go get ice cream, members of Team Magma broke in and stole the stone. Ash had confronted the member of Team Magma when Captain Stern caught up to them, and he sent out his , which used an . The blast caused the thief to drop the case and Marius caught it. Captain Stern told Max and Marius to run for it, and they escaped via the sea using Spheal. Ash, however, refused to run and continued to fight. After another flurry of attacks, the case opened and the stone broke. Team Magma got half of the stone; got the other. Later, Ash apologized to Captain Stern for letting Team Magma escape, but Stern was grateful to just keep half of the stone so he could study it. Pokémon On hand to take care of Team Magma. It battled with their three by teaming up with Ash's Pikachu and . When Captain Stern told Ash to take the briefcase with him, Sealeo continued the battle on its own by distracting all but one of the members. Sealeo's known moves are and .}} Given away to . It was sent out to deal with and Max when he assumed that they were thieves. Ash used his to battle Marius's Spheal. However, what ever command Marius gave to it, it would attack its own Trainer instead of the target. It began to respect Marius after trying to escape Team Magma. Spheal's known moves are , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=星野充昭 Mitsuaki Hoshino |en=David Wills |pt_br=Fadu Costa |es_eu=Miguel Ángel Montero |pl=Dariusz Błażejewski}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , Captain Stern appears in a supporting role. came to Slateport to enter a Pokémon Contest when Team Magma attacked, looking for Captain Stern. They kidnapped Stern, Ruby, the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, and Dock. Team Magma wanted to use Submarine Explorer 1 to reach the Seafloor Cavern, the deepest part of Hoenn's ocean. However, a special starter developed by the Devon Corporation and transported in the Devon Goods was needed. Ruby saved Captain Stern but ended up drifting away in the submarine. During the conflict, Stern ended up being poisoned by a . Later, Captain Stern was able to inform Norman, and Gabby and Ty of Ruby's location. When flooded half of Hoenn, Stern helped evacuate the people of Slateport into ships, including the S.S. Tidal. Captain Stern is apparently friends with both Steven Stone and Wallace. He later appears in Omega Alpha Adventure 9, where he and Dock were seen watching the news about the meteor that was about to hit the planet in several days. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Kapitän Brigg es:Capitán Babor fr:Capitaine Poupe it:Capitano Remo ja:クスノキ zh:庫斯諾吉館長